


Larry- Valentine’s Day Oneshot

by ionlyreadgayfanfictionsorry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Post-The X Factor Era, fetus boyfriends, valentine’s day fic no one wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionlyreadgayfanfictionsorry/pseuds/ionlyreadgayfanfictionsorry
Summary: louis asks harry to be his valentine.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 15





	Larry- Valentine’s Day Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bad, i’m sorry.  
> it’s literally just fluff and makes no sense, but i wanted to write something relating to valentines’ day. :)

“louis, wake up!” harry jumped on the bed, stirring louis from his sleep. after the older boy opened his eyes with a groan, harry cheered. “it’s valentine’s day, lou! wake up, wake up! i made brekkie!”  
louis sighed, closing his eyes again. “too early, hazza.”  
“louissss,” harry pulled on his best friend’s hand. “i made you tea! it’ll get cold if you sleep too long.”  
louis shook his head, mumbling, “come cuddle.” harry pouted, but slid beside louis anyway. louis draped an arm over his waist, burying his face in harry’s curls. “did you get new shampoo, h?”  
“yeah,” harry replied with a grin, happy louis noticed. “you like it?”  
“mhm. smells nice, like leaves.”  
“leaves?” harry let out a loud laugh, and louis could imagine his dimples showing. “hey, lou?”  
“mhm.” louis sounded like he was still half-asleep, but that didn’t stop harry.  
“why aren’t you with hannah? it’s valentine’s day, and she’s your girlfriend, so why are you here?”  
louis opened his eyes then. he raised his arm off harry’s waist to brush through harry’s curls. “we broke up,” louis finally whispered.  
harry immediately flipped over to face louis. “why?”  
louis shook his head. “doesn’t matter.”  
“yes, it does.” harry nudged him after a moment of silence. “you can tell me.”  
louis sat up. “let’s go eat. don’t want it to get cold.” harry tried to protest, but louis ignored him to continue walking out their bedroom door.  
harry trailed after him slowly. the day seemed dull now, and his excitement was gone. he just wanted to know why louis hadn’t told him that he wasn’t dating hannah anymore. louis was harry’s best mate, but obviously louis didn’t care as much about harry.   
“hey, this is super good,” louis told him as soon as he walked into the kitchen.  
“thanks,” harry whispered. he watched louis eat for a second before mumbling, “gonna go shower,” and he was gone.  
in the shower, he let the water drip onto his back. he thought about louis. he thought about how close they were; how much they touched; how HAPPY harry felt around him. he thought about how they had that instant connection when they met in the bathroom of the script concert. how they ended up auditioning for xfactor at the same time, then they were put in the same band together. he thought about how he was only 16 when his mom let him move in with louis. how on his birthday thirteen days ago, louis woke up early (which he NEVER did) to decorate for harry; how he blasted “dancing queen” by abba to wake harry up; how they danced and ate cake and watched movies all day. how it was the best birthday harry had ever had.  
harry turned the water off without washing his hair or body, then got dressed. he was wearing a pink polo shirt with a pair of his favorite jeans. he pulled a pair of socks on because he knew louis hated when his feet were cold (even though said louis never ever wore socks, even with his shoes).  
louis was laying on the couch. he had his arm covering his eyes, while the other lay hanging off the side of the couch. he didn’t even move once harry walked into their living room, but he did whisper, “are you mad at me?”  
harry froze. “i, er, well, i don’t have a right to be. it’s none of my business.”  
louis sat up, looking at harry. “that doesn’t answer my question.”  
harry sighed, shoulders slouching in an attempt to be smaller. “a bit, yeah,” he finally admitted.  
louis stood up, walking toward him. “why? tell me, so i can make you not mad.”  
harry shook his head. “it’s nothing. really.”  
“come on. if you’re angry with me, it’s not nothing, h.”  
harry looked up at louis through his eyelashes. “i’m upset that you didn’t tell me you broke up with her, louis. we’re supposed to be best mates, but if you can’t even tell me the basic things about your life, then obviously we really aren’t.”  
louis just stood there, looking at him. his eyes scanned harry’s face. “i was embarrassed.”  
“why? i would never judge you.”   
louis looked away, and harry noticed that his cheeks were pink. “she broke up with me, hazza.”  
“what? why?!” harry clenched his jaw. “you’re amazing! why would she do that? that’s so dumb, louis. are-“  
“she broke up with me because i’m in love with you!” louis yelled. “sorry, sorry. no, i didn’t mean to tell you like that. or to yell.”  
harry didn’t respond. louis was in love with him? “come on, lou. why are you really home?”  
louis walked away, to their bedroom. harry watched him go, but didn’t even breathe. louis never yelled at him. not irritated or annoyed, like he just was. louis was loud, but he always calmed down around harry.  
“harry,” louis stepped back into the living room. he had a giant pink bag in one hand, and the other held a card. “i stayed home today because i... i wanted to ask if... well, would you want to be my valentine?”  
harry grinned. “if my present’s good, then yes.” louis laughed.  
he shot louis a wink, grabbing the bag first. he sat on the floor before pulling the tissue paper out. there was a blanket with a collage of pictures of them on it. in the top corner, it said “oops,” and the bottom corner said “hi.” there was also a box of various colors of nail polish, and harry blushed. the final gift was a simple Pink Floyd t-shirt. harry beamed.  
“i didn’t really know what to get,” louis told him. he shifted on his feet, twisting the card in his hand.  
harry shook his head. “i love it all, louis. thank you so, so, so much.”  
“does that mean you’ll be my valentine?” louis asked.  
“as long as you paint my nails and be my boyfriend,” harry blurted out.  
“yeah. ‘course,” louis smiled. he looked like he was glowing. he sat beside harry. “here’s your card.”  
“you know, this means that valentine’s day is our anniversary,” harry said, taking the card out of the envelope.  
“sap,” louis laughed, twisting his finger around harry’s curls.  
“says the one who COVERED this card,” harry teasingly replied. he leaned onto louis, who simply pulled harry’s against his own chest.

to: harry styles, my best mate.  
from: louis “tommo” tomlinson;)  
happy valentine’s day, curly! i love you lots, mate. we’ve been super close since day one. you’re so funny, and i love hearing your dumb jokes. i love hearing you laugh before you even finish telling them. the whole band is close, but it’s always been like me and you were our separate band. that doesn’t make much sense actually, but it’s always been you and me, haz. i’m so glad that we moved in together. you give the best cuddles, and your food is so delicious. your curls are so soft, and they always smell so good. you’re the nicest boy i’ve ever met.  
love you, hazza<3

harry turned, kissing louis’ jaw. “i’m in love with you, too,” he whispered beside louis’ ear.  
louis giggled. “i love you, boyfriend.”  
“boyfriend,” harry agreed.


End file.
